


Rushed Routine

by Minitsuri



Series: Tropevember 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Flirting, Food is important, Suggestive Themes, Teasing, Tropes, Tropevember, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:41:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: So far Yukie had gathered this much information about Mister Speedwalk:1. He was tall and rather well built2. He had dark brown hair that grew a bit over his forehead towards his left side, just not reaching his eyes3. Those eyes were of dark grey colour4. He wore simple clothes - mostly just Jeans and a plain sweater or hoodie5. He always approached the shop from the right and continued his way to the left after getting his coffee6. He was damn hot
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Shirofuku Yukie
Series: Tropevember 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Rushed Routine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tropevember!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196963) by [Elizandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre). 



> I started writing this for [Elizandre's](https://www.instagram.com/elizandre22/) Tropevember rarepair challenge (Day 19: coffeeshop AU) and finished it when I saw the hqrarepairchallenge on twitter.  
> I'm so happy I continued writing this because I love them both individually and put together I like them even better than expected. I hope you have fun reading this as much as I had writing! :)  
> Special Thanks to [mariadelaOMG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariadelaOMG/pseuds/mariadelaOMG) for Beta-reading!! <3

He entered the coffee shop like every morning for the past week - looking tired as fuck but pumped up due to adrenaline because he was in a rush. Probably because he overslept and had to get to work.

Yukie had already seen him speed walk along the street before he reached the shop. It wasn't very busy at the moment - the first rush of people working an office job already gone. This made it even funnier that the guy was in such a rush while everyone else was already going about their day. Yukie hid her chuckle and started to prepare his drink even before he could order. It was always the same anyway - simple black coffee with one spoon of sugar.

The guy looked a bit confused when she left the register right before he was about to walk up to order, but closed his mouth when she smiled at him from behind the counter where she prepared his coffee. He smiled back and took out his wallet to pay as soon as the drink was ready.

And that was it. Not even two minutes did he spend in the coffee shop but somehow he was stuck in Yukies head. Not as if she had a crush or something - she didn't even know the guy - but she was just curious because his daily behaviour amused her. Why did he always have to speedwalk? Couldn't he just get up a bit earlier? Maybe not. Sleep was just as important as food, Yukie totally got that one.

So she just quietly watched him to make her shift a little more interesting.

So far she had gathered this much information:

1\. He was tall and rather well built  
2\. He had dark brown hair that grew a bit over his forehead towards the left side, just not reaching his eyes  
3\. Those eyes were of dark grey colour  
4\. He wore simple clothes - mostly just Jeans and a plain sweater or hoodie  
5\. He always approached the shop from the right and continued his way to the left after getting his coffee  
6\. He was damn hot

There was also the feeling that Yukie thought she had seen him somewhere before but at the same time, not really. It was a bit confusing but she just shrugged it off. She wouldn't gain anything from pondering about it too much.

In the afternoon, her shift ended. It was the first day in two weeks where she didn't have to be somewhere right after work, so she took her time packing up her stuff. She also thought about where she should get something to eat - food was very important after all.

There was this new Onigiri shop a few buildings down to the left of the street. She had wanted to try it since it opened the week before. If it was any good, she could easily step by there to grab something during work breaks.

For now, she opened the door with a pretty simple onigiri logo without any rush in her step, looking curiously around the room.

There were a few tables lined on the walls and some seats right at the counter. Besides her, there was only one other customer in the shop, which wasn’t surprising considering the early afternoon hour.

When her line of sight travelled to the man standing behind the counter though, her eyes widened in pleasant surprise.

It was none other than hot Mister Speedwalk.

With a small chuckle she shook her head at the odds of entering the shop he worked at - what a small world.

She didn’t let herself be distracted too much though. She was here for food after all. So she scanned the menu board above the counter thoughtfully, contemplating what flavour of onigiri she should try. They all looked so delicious, she didn’t know what to choose.

A minute later her thoughts were interrupted by a cough in front of her. Tearing her eyes away from the menu, she noticed that the other customer just left the shop, leaving her alone with Mister Speedwalk, who was looking at her expectantly. Not in an annoyed way, rather amused, trying (and failing) to hide his grin.

“Welcome to Onigiri Miya! What can I get ya?” He paused for a second before adding teasingly “Miss coffee shop” while his grin spread into a lopsided smirk.

“Already using nicknames, huh? I see… Mister Speedwalk.” She answered just as teasingly while walking up towards the counter.

He laughed at the nickname, small crinkles forming in the corner of his eyes. “Yeah… can’t deny that one…” he scratched his neck sheepishly. “Anyway. What can I get ya?” he repeated his original question.

“I don’t know…” Yukie answered honestly. “It all looks so good, I can’t decide…” she voiced her thoughts from earlier. Another few seconds later she let out a defeated sigh and mumbled “My wallet’s not gonna like this…” before raising her voice, looking Mister Speedwalk in the eye with determination on her face “I’d like a piece of every flavour, please!”

When his brows shot up in surprise, disappearing behind his bangs, she quickly added “If that’s possible, of course!”

“Uhm… yeah sure! Jus’ surprised, that’s all. One tryout plate, comin’ right up for Miss coffee shop.” he tipped his cap with one hand before getting to work behind the glass wall right next to the register.

Yukie watched him prepare the different rice balls with care, his fingers working the ingredients with practiced ease. She also noticed the contentment evident on his face, like putting different vegetables, meat and fish into sticky rice, fixing everything up with seaweed was everything he had ever wanted to do.

And maybe, Yukie considered with a thoughtful tilt of her head, that was even the case. She enjoyed watching his fingers work the food with so much care. She didn’t need to taste the onigiri to know that they’re delicious. Something prepared with so much care and ease just had to be good.

Though she couldn’t wait to actually taste those little triangular flavour bombs, which her grumbling stomach reminded her of, just as Mister Speedwalk finished the twelfth and last onigiri.

A warm laugh left his throat at the sound. “I assume ya don’t wanna wait until yer home to eat this?” he asked with a raised brow, accompanied by a teasing glint in his grey eyes.

“Yes! I mean, no. I mean, I’ll eat right here, thank you.” she smiled sheepishly, desperately trying to keep herself from drooling over the plate of onigiri in front of this handsome man. “How much do I owe you for these?” She asked after a few seconds, when she remembered that she had to pay for her food.

“Since I get the feelin’ that ya’ll be a very good customer, I’ll let ya try these for free.” He gave her another one of those lopsided grins of his while her mouth hung slightly open at his words.

It took her a moment to collect herself before she was able to form a reply “Wha- No way! I can’t do that!” she managed to protest. “Won’t your boss be mad if you just give away food for free?” 

The chuckle coming out of his mouth confused Yukie even more. Why was he laughing?

“Well…” he locked their eyes with a smug look in his own. “I’m pretty sure my boss won’t mind. Just enjoy yer food, ‘lright?” His features softened a little before his gaze shifted from her face to a point over her shoulder, right before the door of the shop opened, the small bell indicating the arrival of another customer.

Yukie opened her mouth to protest further, but decided against it when the footsteps behind her came closer.

With a shrug she just grabbed the plate of onigiri and sat down on one of the stools at the counter. Who was she to deny free food offered to her so openly? Delicious looking food at that.

A few minutes later, after finishing the new order, the chef turned back towards his client sitting at the counter. When his gaze dropped to the empty plate in front of her, he halted in his step with surprise before looking at her unbelievably.

“What?” Yukie questioned, knowing full well what his look meant. “Never seen a woman devouring delicious food?” she licked the last tasty remains off her lips before letting a smirk play around them teasingly.

He gained back control over his features quickly, mirroring the smug expression on Yukies face. “To be honest, not that often. But I like women with a healthy appetite.” he added the last past with an appraisingly raised brow.

Yukie laughed at the comment - was he flirting with her? Anyway, she was enjoying the banter way too much to back away now.

“Well, my hunger is hard to satisfy, so I’d definitely say I have a lot of appetite.” She lowered her voice a little bit, just enough for him to pick up the implication if he wanted to.

At these words, he averted his gaze with a chuckle, rubbing his neck a little sheepishly. “That’s good to hear... from a _customer_.” he emphasised the last word, unsettling Yukie a little bit, not quite sure why he felt the need to clarify this. “I hope you come back for more soon.” he looked up again, the teasing glint in his eyes coming back, even if not as much as before “and actually pay the next time ya visit. I can’t afford to give away the whole menu every day.” 

His laugh was honest this time. Yukie really couldn’t tell if he was flirting with her or just trying to promote the business.

Since she wasn’t dedicated enough to find out which one was the case, she stood up from her seat to leave the shop.

With a content smile, she waved the handsome chef goodbye “Well, see you next time, then. And thank you! It really was delicious!”

“My pleasure.” he tipped his cap again - this seemed to be a habit of his, which made him look kinda cute.

Yukie widened her smile a little while opening the door of the shop to make her way home.

__________

The next days, during which Yukie had to work, continued nearly like the time before she visited Onigiri Miya: Mister Speedwalk came into the coffee shop with rushed steps, taking his coffee from Yukies hands with a grateful smile.

She only visited the onigiri shop once again after that first time, too busy with her studies to stop by there more often.

The following week, she was surprised to see Mister Speedwalk enter the coffee shop 20 minutes earlier than normal, a casual laziness in his step since he didn’t seem to be in a rush for a change.

There were no other customers in the shop, not unusual at this time, so he stayed at the counter after receiving his coffee, which made Yukie lift an eyebrow in surprise.

“No speedwalking today, huh?” she broke the silence with a small smile stealing itself on her lips.

He mirrored her smile “Well, as ya may have noticed, I came early today.”

She snorted at his choice of words, making him realize what he just said “I mean- not like _that-_ ya know what I mean!” he stuttered out quickly, losing his cool a bit while a blush crept up his face. “And for the record! Normally I never come too early, ‘lright?” he lifted his head proudly but the rosy colour of his cheeks made the gesture only look cute.

When she didn’t answer after her laughter died down a little, he added “Wanna find out?” while wiggling his eyebrows in a presumably suggestive manner, making her laughter bubble up even more than before.

“Are you flirting with me, Mister No-Speedwalk-today?” Yukie asked, because she truly couldn’t tell if he was kidding or not.

“Maybe I am.” he smirked. “Also, consider this payback for when ya were _definitely_ flirtin’ with me while I was workin’.” his grin widened teasingly as he leaned in a little over the counter with his intense stare piercing into Yukies eyes.

“Yeah well, now I’m the one working, as you know full well.” she stated the obvious by lack of a better answer.

“Oh, I’m aware.” his expression turned so smugly pleased, it made her instantly realize that she played right into his hands. “How ‘bout we meet some time when none of us is workin’, then?”

“Smooth.” Yukie tried to laugh it off in order to hide how endeared she was already by this charmingly handsome man.

His smile just grew wider, he knew exactly what he was doing. But his eyes showed a small glint of hope and uncertainty masked by his confidence.

“I’d like that.” she chose to answer simply, not one to play unnecessary games. The way his eyes lit up happily like those of a praised puppy made it absolutely worth it. She was already looking forward to seeing more of this. Though she had to add one little thing before that.

“But-” she drew out the word longer than necessary, relishing in the fact that he was hanging on her every word. “There’s one thing I wanna know first - who is this man who wants to take me out on a date?” she smiled sweetly while leaning forward to put her chin in the palm of her hand.

His features relaxed in relief as a chuckle left his lips. “Miya Osamu” he answered simply, locking eyes with her, a happy smile spreading his cheeks.

A little bit of surprise crossed her mind when the name made her realize that he was actually the owner of the onigiri shop down the street - not just a worker. She didn’t have time to ponder on it for long, though. 

Instead she just said “Well then I’m looking forward to your message, Miya Osamu. By the way… aren’t you late for work?” she added with a smirk while lifting her finger to point at the clock on the wall above her head.

His eyes widened when he cursed under his breath, quickly grabbing his still unfinished coffee before walking quickly towards the door. 

Just as his fingers curled around the handle, he stopped all his movements until he spinned around to face her once more. “Wait, how am I supposed to message ya? And… ya didn’ even tell me _yer_ name!”

Instead of answering, Yukie just nodded towards the coffee cup clasped in his hands where a row of numbers was written in scrawly letters next to her name.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you liked it :) don't hesitate to let me know what you think if you want to :)  
> Btw... this plays in the same Universe as another of my rarepair fics [Pretence turns into the realest thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302065) which takes place a few years later and Akaashi and Iwaizumi attend Yukies and Osamus wedding together :)


End file.
